1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns wireless communications, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method of indicating a bandwidth in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
A function of dynamically allocating a bandwidth has been newly included in the IEEE 802.11ac standard in order to adaptively respond to frequency selective disturbance of homogeneous and heterogeneous interference signals in a wireless LAN network and to efficiently utilize frequency resources. The dynamic bandwidth allocation is a function of the VHT STA and may be defined as the exchange of RTS/CTS negotiating a channel width potentially reduced compared with a channel width indicated by the RTS. However, in the dynamic bandwidth allocation, the PAPR (peak to average power ratio) of the SIG may occur and there is a need for addressing such problem.